This invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly to a disposable syringe for vaginal douche purposes.
There is a recognized need for a single-use, disposable vaginal douche or syringe because of the difficulty in keeping reuseable syringes sterile and sanitary. Furthermore, such devices should be available at a nominal cost, so that they can be sold in vending machines in women's rest rooms and discarded after use, whereby a necessary article of feminine hygiene can be rendered available to women travelling or away from home. In such instances, the syringe should be provided with means to readily enable its use in the bathroom of a hotel or motel.